Habitación 319
by Cronolanea
Summary: Arthur cierra la puerta y comienza a cuestionarse una vez más porque sigue mandándole mensajes con su número de habitación cada vez que acaban en la misma ciudad.


Más que un plan es prácticamente una rutina. A Arthur no le gusta llamarlo plan porque eso implicaría intención, y le gusta creer que la situación tiene de todo menos intención.

Tras aterrizar va directo al hotel, el mismo hotel al que va siempre que está en Los Ángeles. Está un poco alejado en el centro y es perfecto para esconderse, descansar, o lo que sea que necesite tras un trabajo.

Pide una habitación doble, de las espaciosas, y sube arrastrando el mismo la maleta. En cuanto entra en la habitación, se desnuda, despacio y manda un mensaje con su móvil antes de entrar en la ducha.

El agua arde y a Arthur le duele cada músculo de su cuerpo. Deja que el agua caiga, a la presión máxima, y cierra los ojos.

Desde luego aquel ha sido de lejos el trabajo más peligroso y descabellado que han hecho nunca. Ahora que la adrenalina ha desaparecido puede sentir cada puñetazo recibido y cada patada, aunque no hayan ocurrido en realidad. Heridas mentales, de las que agotan y resquebrajan y rompen.

Cuando sale de la ducha ha pasado media hora y los ojos se le cierran solos de puro agotamiento. Se envuelve una toalla alrededor de las caderas y sale del cuarto de baño en el momento exacto en el que pican a la puerta.

Se apoya en la pared y abre, con movimientos lentos.

Eames entra en la habitación, cigarro apagado colgando de sus labios, la bolsa de viaje colgada del hombro y una bolsa de supermercado bajo el brazo.

—Querido, tienes un aspecto horrible—dice, observándole al pasar por su lado, frunciendo el ceño.

Arthur cierra la puerta y comienza a cuestionarse una vez más porque sigue mandándole mensajes con su número de habitación cada vez que acaban en la misma ciudad.

Se deja caer en la silla más próxima mientras Eames enciende su cigarrillo y vacía el contenido de la bolsa sobre el diminuto escritorio de la habitación: pasta de dientes, tres bolsas de m&m's y una botella de whiskey. Clásico.

Cuando termina se quita la chaqueta, los zapatos de un puntapié, y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa con dedos hábiles y rápidos.

Mira a Arthur de reojo, mientras este repasa sus tatuajes uno a uno. Hay uno nuevo, justo encima del pezón izquierdo, un pájaro de tinta negra. Tiene la vista demasiado cansada como para identificarlo, pero a Arthur le parece un cuervo.

En cualquier otro momento, después de cualquier otro trabajo le preguntaría por él, pero las palabras se le secan en la boca.

Se masajea la frente con el dedo corazón y pulgar y vuelve a mirar a Eames que ha terminado con su camisa y va a por sus pantalones, el cigarro haciendo malabarismos sobre sus labios de una manera que a Arthur se le antoja bastante obscena.

—Estoy muerto—murmura, en cuanto Eames se queda en calzoncillos, su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación.

Eames le da una calada al cigarro y sonríe. Luego se acerca a Arthur y posa una mano en la parte alta de su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo mojado.

—Yo también—dice, antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios con los de Arthur en un simple roce que sabe a tabaco y a algo más, a algo dulce—Vete a dormir. Yo voy a ducharme.

Arthur obedece, sin pensárselo dos veces. Se arrastra hasta la cama y se mete entre las sabanas, aún con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, mientras el sonido del agua cayendo sobre el plato de ducha le adormece lentamente.

Cuando el peso del cuerpo de Eames hunde el colchón a su lado Arthur está demasiado dormido como para decir nada, pero no para sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda al sentir el brazo de Eames rodeándole el estómago, el tacto de su piel contra su espalda, y su respiración sobre la nuca cuando dice _Buenas noches cariño._

La misma corriente eléctrica que enmascara bajo capas y capas de sarcasmo e indiferencia cada vez que le toca, le mira, o sonríe y que sin duda alguna es la razón por la que le mando aquel mensaje en el que decía, simple y llanamente: _Habitación 319._


End file.
